Return to Earth
by LoveNotesAndLies
Summary: Bella dies giving birth. God lets her come back. Edward & Renesmee's reactions. Just a fun little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I was going through the files on my computer and found this. I forgot I had even written it! So, here you go. Just something short and fun. I guess.

Breaking Dawn (and the rest of the Twilight saga) belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

BPOV:  
I can't believe it. As hard as he'd tried, Edward wasn't able to save me. Renesmee would be able to live a good life with Edward, and I knew Rosalie would take care of my baby as her own…but it still seemed so unfair. After everything, we really thought we'd be able to get through it. ALL of us. Even me: Bella, the weak human. I was supposed to be changed into a vampire while giving birth.

In heaven, you can look down upon the earth. Naturally, I'd been watching my new baby and her family. She was beautiful, my Renesmee. Edward was devastated because of losing me, but our child was keeping him sane. Thank God. Renesmee needed him. And it looked like he needed her, too.

It had been weeks now, and their sadness still lingered. I hoped they'd be okay, but it didn't look like I was having any luck with that. They were still all so sad. Even Renesmee was upset. She kept calling for her "Mommy" and asking Edward where I was. Whenever I was mentioned, Edward would break down. It was unbearable to watch.

At the beginning, Rosalie told Nessie to call her "Momma". Edward growled at the same time as Renesmee shook her head. Putting her hand to Rosalie's cheek, Nessie showed Rose an image of me, the only one she remembered, showing that _I_ was her mother. Not Rose.

Seeing this image through the minds of both his sister and his daughter sent him into a breakdown. In one way, he was glad that Nessie knew who her mother really was. But at the same time, that image killed him. It was me while I died.

Renesmee said her first word a week ago. It was "Mommy".

As soon as she said it, Rosalie was at Renesmee's side with a smile. Nessie shook her head though, again showing Rose the image of me.

Rosalie told her, as everyone else had a million and one times, that I was gone. That I had gone to Heaven and I was happy there, watching down on my family. Well, they were right about the last part. But I was far from happy.

Renesmee shook her head again. "No," she said, her high voice ringing like bells. "She'll come back for me and Daddy."

I sobbed at the sight. I wished I could take her into my arms, my beautiful baby. It wasn't right for such a wonderful creature to maintain such false hopes.

She'd said this to Edward, too, and he would attempt a smile at her. As soon as he was out of the room, he'd break down into sobs. Our lives were interconnected. When mine literally ended, his did figuratively. He was only there for Renesmee.

Finally, it looked like things were going to change.

"Isabella?" A voice called to me.

"Bella," I corrected him automatically. I turned around…and saw God. In the flesh.

He smiled at me warmly. "Bella, then. Are you unhappy?"

I nodded. "Extremely. My poor baby…she's suffering. She keeps asking for me…and Edward. He's so devastated. I don't know if they'll be able to get on. I just want to help them." My voice became nothing but a whisper towards the end of my sentence.

God picked my hand up. "In heaven, you aren't supposed to be unhappy. Heaven is a place full of joy…you shouldn't be here if you're unhappy. It's clear that it wasn't your time."

I tilted my head to the side. "What are you saying?"

"I'm going to give you a second chance Bella," he said. "I'm sending you back to earth as a vampire. You and your family both will only suffer like this."

I said my thank you's and my good bye's, and made my way back to Forks. I could be with my family once again.

"Daddy?" The most beautiful voice sounded. "Where's Mommy?"

The voice that replied wasn't its normal smooth, velvet voice. Instead, it was rough and broken. "She's in heaven, Nessie. She's happy there."

"Can we go to see her in Heaven?" Renesmee persisted. Her speech was so developed. It was unbelievable that a baby of mere weeks could speak so well.

Edward's voice cracked so much, it was difficult to understand. "No, baby. We can't. She's…no longer with us. We won't be able to see her again. We have no way to get into Heaven."

Edward turned his head, not wanting his daughter to see him go into hysterics. He was out of the room in a flash, moving too fast to see anyone by the door.

I moved silently into the nursery, and what I saw broke my non-beating heart. Tears were running down Renesmee's face.

My baby! My poor baby shouldn't be crying.

I picked her up quickly, cooing her and telling her it was okay. "Mommy's here, Mommy's back," I whispered over and over again.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked incredulously. "I thought you were in heaven."

I nodded. "God sent me back to you and Daddy. He gave me another chance."

The smile that lit up Renesmee's face was beautiful, and caused me to smile, too. "I love you Mommy," she whispered. "Thank you for coming back."

Her words made me so happy; all I could do was hold her to me closely, burying my face in her auburn hair. She was so much like her father.

Even as I entered the room with Renesmee in my arms, Edward didn't turn in my direction. Renesmee announced my arrival for me.

"Daddy, Mommy came back! Now we can be happy," she said happily.

Edward's jaw dropped when he turned to see me. In an instant, he was in front of me, on his knees. He hugged my legs while saying how cruel the world was.

"It's not fair," he muttered through his sobs. "Why? Why are you sending me this hallucination? What did I do to deserve such torture? Was it not bad enough to take away my reason for existence?"

"Edward," I whispered. "I'm not a hallucination. I'm really here. God sent me back so that the family could be happy again. He said it wasn't right for me to be unhappy in heaven."

Though he still seemed incredulous, he stood up and took me into an embrace. "I love you so much Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," I agreed.

"Please, don't ever leave me again," he said in such a pained voice it nearly killed me all over again. "I can't do this without you."

"I won't," I promised him.

The three of us sat on the couch for a little while, trying to regain the time we didn't have with each other.

It didn't take long before the rest of the family came home from hunting. When he heard their arrival, Edward took Renesmee into his arms. He told us not to say anything. He wanted to surprise them.

He went to the door and smiled as his family came up the front porch. I heard Carlisle's voice first. "It's nice to see you smiling again, son." I could faintly see Carlisle as he pulled Edward into a hug from around the corner.

Everyone else filed in when Carlisle and Edward broke out of their hug. I sadly noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't with them. Rosalie took Renesmee from Edward.

"Hi angel," she greeted her. "I missed you."

They all filed in then, and Renesmee said "Mommy!" just as everyone turned to look at me.

Nessie struggled out of Rosalie's embrace and ran towards me with open arms. Laughing, I bent down to pick up my baby. Once I turned towards everyone's amazed stares, I bit my lip. I still hated being the center of attention.

Edward took Nessie from my arms and kissed me on the top of my head.

"God gave her a chance to come ba—" He was cut off by a certain psychic shrieking vampire with short, black hair.

It's a good thing that Edward had Renesmee because Alice tackled me as soon as she was in the door.

"YES! I can't believe it Bella," she squealed. "As soon as I saw you coming back, I made Jasper run back to the house with me ASAP. This is so great! I'm so so so so happy!"

I laughed as I pushed her off of me after a few minutes of hugging. "Jasper, couldn't you have calmed her down a little bit? You _are_ the empath here, afterall."

He shrugged, smiling widely. "I tried to, I swear."

Everyone else seemed to get over their shock soon after that. While they weren't as excited or crazy as Alice, they were happy to see me back. Now the family could get itself back together again.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I want to thank all of you for your support of this story. It makes me so happy to see other people enjoying my stories.

So I was nominated for the Twilight Awards by Elf889 for best one shot! :D She recommended me writing this AN, so here I am! Lol. If anyone else would like to, I would deeply appreciate if you nominated me as well. ;)

Anyway, keep an eye on me because I do have a couple things going on right now.

Thanks again guys! :) You're the best.


End file.
